Asgard
Asgard is a location on Earth. It is considered to be the coldest place on the planet and could possibly be part of a region on either the south or north pole. It is completely made of ice and is home to Princess Astrid and her people. Society Like many lands and planets in the Magic Dimension, Asgard is ruled by monarchy. So far, only the land's princess has been shown. History The land is considered to be a magical place and it is therefore affected by people's belief in magic, so when the Wizards of the Black Circle stole Earth's magic, Asgard became hidden to the people on Earth until after the events of the fourth season. Just like itself, Asgard's inhabitants are completely made out of ice, and due to the fact that they cannot live in any other climate, a rule that forbade anyone from leaving the city walls was created. If an Asgardian were to leave the city's walls, they would face certain death. According to Bloom, the people of Asgard are known for their peaceful nature. Comics #117: The Ice Princess The city of Asgard makes its first appearance in Issue 117, where it is revealed to have been hidden until the people of Earth had regained their belief in magic. The Trix had also come to Asgard seeking out its princess, a powerful ice sorceress named Astrid, with the hopes of making Icy's ice magic unstoppable. As they trek through the city, Icy reveals that Astrid had fallen in love with a human and was desperate to see him again, so she took off for Gardenia. In doing so, Astrid had broken one of the sacred laws of her land: to never leave the city walls or face death from heat. Icy had saved the melting Astrid and manipulated her broken heart into freezing the world over, all for the sake of getting to be with her lover once more. Due to the major imbalance of the Earth's global temperatures the Winx head for the city and engage in a battle against the Trix and, later, Astrid. That is until Astrid realizes that the Trix were just using her and stops listening to them. The Trix leave Asgard knowing that they cannot stand up against Astrid and the Winx joining forces, but Astrid remains heartbroken until the Winx help her reunite with Andy. A few days later, the Winx return to Asgard with Andy in tow and make it to the royal palace, where Andy and Astrid are reunited. The two lovers then promise to see each other whenever possible. Trivia * The city of Asgard gets its name from Asgard, a realm from Norse mythology which is the home of the Norse gods known as the Æsir, and is ruled over by the God Odin and his wife, the Goddess Frigg. ** Unlike in Winx Club, however, the mythical Asgard of the Norse myths is not a frozen realm, but a place whose land is more fertile than any other realm's and which is blessed with a great abundance of gold and jewels. Category:Earth Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Comics Category:Locations Category:Cities and Towns Category:Winx Club